Guest AnTs
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Luke,Emma,Zuri and (my made up charchter) Amy are Guest AnTs for 2 weeks since they are masters of their own talents or have muti-talents(More then 3 talents). They meet Chyna and Flecther and the rest. Who could know 4 Guest Ants can change The AnTs around? Also can some old friend be a problem for the Ants? Mostly flyna slight (or a lot) AngusxOlive


**The Guest A.N.t.s**

**In New York...**

"Wake up SLEEPY HEADS!" Said a 20 year old nanny in the ross household. No responses or nosies were heard. "WAKE UP OR NO EGGS OR NEW SHOES OR NEW DOLLY OR I COME UP THERE AND WAKE YOU WITH MY TRUMPIET!" Said Jessie prescoot then 5 kids rushed down in 2 minutes. "Hey jessie" said Emma as conutined "Where are my shoes?" She said. "Oh did I say that?sorry but they don't arrive until next week." Said Jessie. "Jessie wheres my dolly?" Said Zuri "Here Zuri is your new dolly" Said Jessie giving Zuri her packages. "Oh come on! And my shoes what! I ordered them yesterday and I expected them to arrive today!" Said Emma whining. "And they say I'm the little kid." Said Zuri walking away "Wheres my eggs!" Said Luke then Emma walked away. "Messing with her?" Said Amy(Decided to change Ashley to amy) Prescoot "Yep! This is the first time the shoes arrived the next day after ordering it." Said jessie "I love how smart you are." Said Luke flirting "Yeah,At least find a girlfriend when you arrive at z-tech as a Guest I have no idea my sister is better at martial then me and is a Guest Ant also." Said Jessie "So when are we leaving?" Said Amy drinking an orange juice "In 10 minutes" said jessie then Amy spit her drink at jessie then burten came in"Oh come at least tell me if you don't like your drink!" Said Burten muttering 'Why am I caring for these demons'. "Guys Jessie says we are supposed to LEAVE in 9 Mintutes!" Said Luke shouting at Zuri and Emma.

"We are ready!" Said Zuri in her purple dress with butterflys With Emma. "Okay so HURRY up! You guys and sis." Said jessie giving them their backpacks "Okay bye!" Said Jessie "Bye" said everyone as they went up to the heilcopter "Thank you now I have a vacation!" Said Jessie dancing then Ashley and brenda came down and said "Hey we may be your little sisters but you will take CARE of us." Then Ravi Came down and said "and me speacilly." "Spoke too soon." Said Jessie

**In Calforina in z-tech...**

"Hey guys guess what? I found out 4 probjeys are coming to this school!" Said Angus running to Chyna,Ashley,and Olive. "Wow!cool! But,how did you know?" Said Chyna "Angus,did you hack in the school system again!" Said Olive "Hey last time I almost fell in love with the ANT who I found when I hacked." Said Angus defending himself "Yeah right." Said Olive "Well the probjeys aren't normal Ants! They are Guest ANTs!" Said Angus "Guest ANTs?" Said Ashley "Yeah they are probeys who visit for some 2 weeks if they are really talented." Said Angus "I was going to say that!" Said Olive "Sure you were pumkin." Said Angus "Yeah,I have a boyfriend." Said Olive "wai-what?...WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Said Angus (Or shouted) that everyone was trying hard to not laugh. "Hey whats going beside the fact that Angus found out that Olive has a boyfriend." Said Amanda walking with Flecther "Yeah I can't believe its been almost 8 months and finally Angus found out that Olive has a boyfriend!" Said Flecther laughing "Shut up, or I will take your diary." Said Angus "Wow Flecther has a diary?! Now thats-*Sees flecthers glaring at her* manly" said Chyna. Then Lexi and Maia came and Maia said "I overheard that Angus says that there will be 4 Guest ANTs!" "I HOPE one of them are a fashion projey!So that I can dress in some dresses! Or skirts." Says Lexi flipping their hair. Just then 4 people came in. Mr. Zolaten was there standing and began talking "Hello everyone! We have 4 Guest ANTs their names are Emma,Luke,Zuri Ross and then Amy presccot!" "And Chyna and flecther will help them around." As Zolaten finished Chyna and Flecther looked at each other in confusion. But they ingored IT and walked over. "Well Hello there my names Chyna and this is my friend Flecther we will help you around. Okay?" Said Chyna "sure, your beatiful." Said Luke staring at Chyna and Chyna widened her eyes as she had a deja va for a sec. Flecther was a little jealous. "Yeah he flirts a lot even with our friend Amy presccot sometimes." Said Emma "My name is Zuri my talent is chess master. Luke is dancing,Emma is fashion, Amy is martial i pefer you don't mess with Amy if you don't want to end up in a hospital." Said Zuri with her perfect smile "Well aren't you Adorbale?" Said Chyna "Yep thats everyone first response to zuri." Said Amy "Wait is anyone intserd in art at least?" Said Flecther "Nope Art is totally lame like studying." Said Luke "Hey I don't like studying also." Said Chyna "Wow Luke and chyna has the same opioion of things." Said Flecther hiding his jealousy then Lexi,Olive,Maia,ashley,and Amanda came. "Hi! My name is Lexi the most popular ANT ever!" Said Lexi flipping her hair "Aren't you too old to be an ANT?" Said Luke "WAS I TALKING OR ASKING YOU?!" Shouted lexi that Luke hugged Amy scared that Chyna and everyone else was laughing a little.

"So you met out drama queen, my name is Ashley, my talent is cooking,Maia is acting,Lexi is math which still doesn't GO together, Flecther if you haven't figured out is art, Amanda is also a art projbey, and finally Olive has a editic memory." Said Ashley "Cool just one question wheres olive?" Said Luke "Here." Said Olive "AHHHHHHH YOU LOOK EXTACLY LIKE CREEPY CONNIE!" Said luke or shouted that everyone was staring at him and just went back to their stuff. "...Well that was akward..." Said Chyna biting her lip. "O-kay so My name is Amy, my talent is martial,Luke is dancing,Emma is fashion and Zuri is a chess master- when I say master I'm not kidding" said Amy smiling and mostly smiling at flecther. "Wait so you dance? Can you show us?" Said Maia "Sure WATCH." Said luke before he began doing a break dance then says 'word'.

"So I guess you met our friends and now lets show you your rooms,flecther shows Luke his room and I show the girls their room" said Chyna walking in the elevator.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So WE'RE here you room is right inside lexi's room then GO right and theres a door for guest Ants only then pack some stuff! So any questions?" Said Chyna acting like a your guide already. "Yeah...Are you and the art boy a couple?" Said Zuri similing "Okay this is the 20th time that someone asked me that. But no I don't like Flecther that way like 'Like like' he's like a brother to me." Said Chyna "You could have said a simple no." Said Zuri not buying any word of it "Well thats pretty much a relief..." Said Amy "Why?" Said Chyna unaware of what the next 2 weeks will be. "Oh its because- you better not tell anymore Okay espically you Zuri,- I kinda like how artistic and funny Flecther looks and sounds and talks." Said Amy putting her hands together getting in a daze. The next thing that happened was "Okay bye!" Said Chyna shutting the door and is beet red for some reason. 'What was that?' Thought Chyna

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So your room is across from my room and your lucky since your the only boy out of the 4 Guest ANTs." Said flecther"Cool! So one simple question?" Said Luke "Okay what is it?" Said Flecther "Are you and Chyna dating?" Said Luke "No she is my BEST friend but-" said Flecther before being cut OFF "Cool because she is so beatiful and I want to ask her out!" said Luke before pumping his fist up "bye." Said Flecther 'Why does every boy need to hit on Chyna?...wait I have a girlfriend I love her!...right?' Was all Flecther thought.

**So did you likey? This could end flyna or Luyna(Which sounds wrong no offense) **

**So heres something write reviews to vote if flyna or luyna Okay?**


End file.
